


Please Don't Leave Quite Yet.

by SummerRaine14



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is tired of playing seconds fiddle to Chrissie, and decides to end things and leave the village. However when Robert catches onto him wanting to leave, he does something that no one see's coming, including himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Quite Yet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamesm97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/gifts).



> Jamesm97...you're prompt. I got bored at 1am and decided to give it a go. Sorry if it's terrible.  
> Title is also the name of one of my favourite songs!

It was April 7th, the day both Aaron and Robert had been dreading. Chrissie, Lawrence, and Lucky would be returning from their week away from the village and Aaron and Robert's time together would come to an end. They had an entire week together for the first time to try and be normal, giving each other the chance to see the other in a different way. That's exactly what happened. Both men would wake up in the morning, and laugh over a morning coffee, Aaron would diss the boring ass paper and Robert would tell him to suck it up.  
They got a chance at not only a normal life, but also some happiness. The entire affair was much more serious than either had planned it would be-not that they actually planned on what would happen next after their supposed-to-be-a-one-off in the back of a broken car at the garage. Things just went from a level of lust and determination, to desire and need. Everything escalated and it escalated hard. In the beginning both men tried harder than imaginable to push away their feelings, not admit that they could love someone who was simply just a late night secret fuck. But they both did. Aaron fell in love earlier, much earlier. He showed himself to Robert, and there was no going back after he said those three words on the fatal day of Robert's wedding to Chrissie.  
Robert made sure not to let feelings get in the way, but all changed after his wedding when he saw Aaron hit rock bottom over and over again. The day he realized he truly loved him more than he had ever loved anyone-including his own wife, was when they had to talk his brother Andy down from suicide. There was a slight second when Robert thought Aaron had taken his own life, the rave of pain through his body when he couldn't see Aaron still stung, and that memory would never go away.  
At this point after their week of 'normal' life, both men knew exactly how they felt about each other. But also knew what was to come. Robert would never in a million years risk what he had with Chrissie. Not the love, because that passed long ago, but the status. He adored the money, power, and image that came with being the daughter of a successful business man. That doesn't mean he didn't love Chrissie, that he doesn't but not in the same way. In the beginning Chrissie was more than a status for him, she was a beautiful woman who put up a fight and was good at playing games, which Robert loved. But as time on his feelings began to change. To be more specific it was when he met Aaron. There had been plenty of one night stands with men in his past, but since being with Chrissie Aaron was the only man he had been with. He loved Chrissie, but not the way he loved Aaron. The way he loved Aaron couldn't be put into words, no words would ever be enough to express the feelings inside Robert he himself still didn't completely understand.  
Aaron was getting ready to leave Home Farm and head back to the pub before the White's returned. Robert went to kiss him goodbye, but he was quick to back away. Robert didn't understand what was going on. He thought that after their week together, they were finally on better terms and were happy again. Back to place in the beginning of the affair where they knew how to smile and laugh.  
"Robert I can't okay. I can't do this. You and me it was fun this past week, but I'm tired of not being enough, we're-we're done." Aaron admitted honestly.  
They had been here before, both men had ended the affair on different occasions but always ended up back together. Robert knew that, he didn't think there was no way they were over for good. Not them-some affairs end and stay over, but these two they were much more than an affair. They both knew that. But something was different this time. It felt much more raw and honest than all those others. Something about the way Aaron said it, and walked away without a response like it was a final goodbye he couldn't bare to live through. It tied a knot in Robert's stomach and he couldn't help but feel sick. The thought of losing Aaron for good nearly killed him. Every time Aaron did something that to Robert felt like too much, he began to feel differently. He would go from living with a smug and cocky smile, to feeling broken inside. Only Aaron had the power to shift his feelings like that in one movement or word. He hated it. He really hated loving Aaron. Not because he was a man, but because the feeling of loving someone so completely scared the shit out of him. The only other person he actually ever loved was Katie, and with the way that ended made him fear ever falling in love again. So every time Robert would feel like he was getting in just a little too deep, he would push back and pretend he didn't care. Little did Robert know, he was already in far too deep and there was no going back.  
The hours spent waiting for Chrissie, her father and son came quickly. They were back in no time, and much too happy to know Robert took care of the house cleaning while they were away. If it hadn't been for Aaron, he wouldn't have done anything. The workers would have stayed and cleaned all week, but he feared anyone catching them and made sure they knew he would take care of everything. Chrissie didn't know that, and she didn't need to. All she knew was that her seemingly perfect husband took care of the house, and was happy beyond belief to see her back after a week away.  
Chrissie was craving something from The Woolpack and Lachlan and Lawrence were happy to agree to an early dinner there. However Robert protested, lying and saying he had spent the past week eating there because he wasn't a very good cook. Chrissie chuckled at his attempts, but she argued and in the end won out with her father and son on her side. Robert didn't know if he could bare to see Aaron after the 'goodbye', but knew he was screwed and had to join them in a meal at the pub. 

At the pub Chrissie talked about their time away. She didn't let her father or son get a word in edge wise, and was more than happy to give every detail. Robert was listening to her at some points, but then there were moments when he couldn't even comprehend what she was saying. He tried hard to listen to her, but something about the pub seemed different. He just couldn't put his finger on it.  
After being there for twenty minutes, Robert figured out what was different. His sister came out from the kitchen in tears, and Adam didn't seem any happier. They were followed by Aaron. When he saw Aaron his heart began to ache, just like Vic, Aaron was in tears.  
"Aaron you just came back, and now you're leaving again. It isn't fair." Vic cried, having to hold onto Adam for support. Her emotions well and truly getting the better of her.  
After her words Robert noticed the bags being brought out from Cain and Chas. His heart skipped a beat. 'Was Aaron really leaving?' he thought. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when Chrissie shook him, "You gonna go see if she's okay love?"  
"What, yeah yeah." He answered, before calling to Vic, "Sis are you okay?"  
"What the hell does it look like? Aaron's leaving again, course I'm not okay." She snapped back at him, still sobbing but angry that Robert made her talk about it more than she wanted to.  
When Aaron heard Robert's voice he looked over to him. To anyone else it wouldn't be noticeable, but Aaron knew that look all too well. There was pain visible in Robert's eyes and he was practically begging Aaron with his facial expressions not to leave. But Aaron couldn't listen to him, he couldn't do what Robert wanted. Not while he was still playing second fiddle to the perfect little wife.  
Aaron kissed his mum goodbye, and gave Adam, Vic and Cain a hug before heading for the doors. He was almost out when Robert let out everything he had been feeling and hiding for months by getting off his chair and running over to Aaron. Robert did what he did the first time they kissed. He pulled Aaron by the shoulders and turned him around, cupping his face into a lustful, needy kiss.

"What the hell is this!?" Lawrence's loud angry scream broke their kiss.  
Aaron was in more shock than anyone, and that was saying something. Victoria stood beside Adam with her mouth opened wide in surprise. Chas' face spoke more anger than anything, Cain had his normal expression which put up a barrier from stopping anyone to know exactly what it was he was feeling. But the look that made Aaron feel guilty was when he looks over to Robert's wife, and she seemed broken. Eye's building with tears, and face in a half pout. Aaron had seen brokenness before, hell he wore it like he did his black hoodies, but never had he seen like that.  
Chrissie didn't speak a single word on what had just happened, she stood up from her seat and pulled her father and son with her out the doors. Not looking back to anyone at all.  
"So is someone going to explain exactly what the hell is going on?" Vic asked, when Aaron and Robert looked to everyone at the bar.  
"Doesn't exactly take a genius to figure it out. Your brother's been getting it on with our Aaron." Cain snapped, followed by a light chuckle.  
Chas was no fan of Robert, but she could see it in the way they were together that they needed to talk. She pulled Vic, Adam and Cain with her into the back room and left Aaron and Robert alone.  
"So what was that for?" Aaron asked, as they stood in the pub alone.  
Robert chuckled before answering, "I couldn't just let you leave."  
"You do realize you just lost your wife and money right?" Aaron said. The right words to ruin such a good moment, but Robert didn't fight back. After what he just did he couldn't.  
"If that wasn't enough proof that I don't care about what I'm losing, then this might be." Robert said, before pulling Aaron into another kiss. This one was nothing like the last, this time he was gentle, slow and passionate. The lust was replaced by love. And although there were many obstacles both men knew they were going to have to face with the revelation of their affair, they didn't care. Because in that moment it wasn't about anyone or anything else, beside them and the love they shared for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the ending is cheesy, but god I need some happiness in my life.


End file.
